Triwizard tournament with a special guest
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: Percy has to compete in the triwizard tournament without saying he's a demigod. With Voldemort rising, Percy isn't in the best place. He meets the golden trio, which have so many suspicions of him. This summary isn't that good, but I suggest reading this story...the gods will bless you if you do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoy my story! Please review! I don't own p.j. Or h.p.**

**Harry**

I laid in my bed at Hogwarts, thinking of the earlier day. The triwizard tournament was this year, but there would be a member from, what was it called again? Oh yeah, Camp half-blood, whatever that is. He or she will be arriving tomorrow. Dumbledore said no one under the age of 15, and I was 14. Well, I wouldn't Of wanted to join anyway. I thought about the new competitor. Will it be a boy or a girl? Will he or she be a wizard? Thoughts like these crowded my head. I decided to leave it till morning, and go to sleep.

**Percy**

Camp was getting weird. I, out of everyone here, have to go to a stupid wizard school to compete in a stupid triwizard tournament. I just fought Kronos a week ago. Do demigods ever get a break? Apparently not. Chiron said I will be leaving at 10:00. Nico will be shadow traveling me there. 'I can't wait!' NOT! There was a loud bang on my cabin door.

"Percy, you in there? We need to leave in five minutes. Pack your stuff, you'll be there for a week or so." Nico said.

I groaned. Morning already? It couldn't of been morning, it had just been night.

"Come on Percy! Don't make me come in there! I WILL get Annabeth for help!" Nico said.

I got of my bed round rubbed my eyes. I got dressed and splashed my face with water to wake myself up. I grabbed my bag (which I had packed the night before) and walked out of the Poseidon cabin.

"About time." Nico said.

Annabeth was with him. I gave her a kiss.

"Try not to get yourself killed, okay?" Annabeth said jokingly.

"I'll try my best. When I get back though, you better be ready to go to the beach. 'Cause I have special things planned for us." I said.

Nico interrupted us. "Come on Percy, your going to be late." He said.

I sighed and waved bye to Annabeth. She waved back. I followed Nico to a dark spot.

He grabbed my arm and said, "Hold on tight."

I grabbed his arm and we were off. We were at our new destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter sadly. If I did, I would be writing the house of hades and a sequel to Harry Potter. Then I would make a twist where they both meet. But I don't. If I said that Percy still had his Achilles curse, he doesn't. Sorry about any mis-haps. **

**Makes an enterance after all final competitors (even harry) from goblet of fire are announced. Percy has a hoodie on.**

**Percy**

I looked in awe at our surroundings. I should've realized Nico brought me to the inside of this school, in front of a crowd of people, then left me. How nice. Nico is in trouble next time I see him. I forced myself back to reality. So, I was in a large, I guess you could say, cafeteria for wizards. It was crowded, quiet, and everyone was staring at me.

Then, an old man with a long white beard said, "I give you our last competitor, Pesues Jackson."

"Please," I said, "Just call me Percy."

Girls stared in awe, hoping I didn't have a girlfriend.

The old man spoke again, "Well then Percy, Please decide what table you will sit at, for you will sit there every day with the same people, and sleep in the same dorm as them. Take your time."

I looked at the tables. I looked at my right, and saw a table with people nico would probably hang out with. The one next to it, Annabeth would belong in. The one next to that one seemed nice for me, so I walked over there. Applauses came from the table.

"Umm...Harry, would you mind showing our guest to the Gryffindor common room?" The old man said.

"Oh! I would be happy to!" A girl shouted from the table.

"I think I said Harry, not lavender. And harry will be fine with it on his own." The man said, disappointing the girl.

A boy stood up with hair like me. He wore glasses, had emerald green eyes, and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He gestured me to come over to him. I walked over with my stuff anme had me follow him out of the 'cafeteria'.

"Name's Harry." the boy said, still having me follow him.

"Percy." I replied to him.

We were quiet the rest of the way there. Harry walked in front of a painting with a fat lady on it.

"Password?" She said.

"Basilisk's blood." Harry said.

Then the painting opened like a door. Harry had me walk in with him. He showed me his dorm, and then the extra bed I would sleep in. He helped me unpack and went over a list of people to stay away from.

"Draco Malfroy is another one. He is a jerk." Harry said.

I remembered the name Draco from somewhere. Then it hit me. Draco's great grandma was a daughter of Athena. His mom inherited a lot from her, rubbing some stuff off on Draco. Annabeth had told me this a while ago, after seeing Draco at the mall or something.

"My girlfriend knows Draco. He's related to her in a weird way. So weird I can't explain." I said.

Harry looked at me with disgust, but then got over it.

"Oh! And don't eat any kind of food given to you from girls. Unless that girl is Heromine." He said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"They probably put love potion on it." Harry said.

I continued to unpack, when finally I came upon an envelope. I never packed an envelope at camp. I opened it and inside was a picture of me and Annabeth, my arm around hers and hers around mine. On there was a paper clip holding a note written in blue marker.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_I know I told you this already but good luck. I hope Athena watches over you in the tournament and doesn't have any random owls attack you. I love you. Iris message me if you get the chance!_

_Love, Annabeth P.S. if you die, I'll kill you._

I smiled at the picture. At least someone cares about me when I'm gone.

"What's that?" Harry said.

"A picture of my girlfriend and I." I said happily.

I handed the picture to Harry and he was shocked. He looked at it disbelieving, as if it wasn't possible for me to date such a beautiful girl. He handed it back.

"Cool." He said, though I could see the jealousy in his face.

Then a boy with bright red hair entered the room.

"You're...Percy right?" He said.

"Yes. And you?" I said.

"Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy replied.

I felt the sleeve of my hoodie on my right arm go up a little. I pulled it down, Ron barely realizing I had a tattoo there. People seeing my tattoo from camp Jupiter would bring up too many questions.

"What was that?" Ron said, pointing to my right arm.

I cursed in Greek.

"Nothing." I said.

Ron looked suspicious. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my tattoo forever though.

**Trivia question of the chapter(new):**

**What are the names of all the contestants (full and last) in the Triwizard Tournament? [besides percy]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron**

I already knew that we couldn't trust the American. He was a death eater, I knew it. I saw his tattoo, or at least some of it. He had the dark mark! The boy is trouble. He looked friendly though. Ugh! I'm arguing with myself again!

**Percy**

Ron looked frustrated. I knew he didn't trust me after the tattoo incident. I sat on my bed and rubbed my head. I was thinking about what I would need to do for the tournament. I would totally use my powers, but what would I do when people asked me about them?

"Percy? Are you okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

"About what?"

I lied. "My girlfriend."

Ron looked bewildered. "You have a girlfriend?"

I showed him the picture of Annabeth and I. He looked more surprised than Harry.

"I don't believe it." Ron said, flabbergasted.

"It's true." I said. People always were shocked that I had such a wonderful girlfriend like Annabeth.

** TIME LASPE!HARRY KNOWS WHAT THE FIRST TASK IS AND ALREADY TOLD CEDRIC. THE FIRST TASK IS ABOUT TO BEGIN**.

I looked at the bag. Harry had just chosen the hungarian horntail as his. It was my turn to pick something from the bag. I stuck my hand in and felt pinches and pins and needles. Finally, I took my hand out and three mini furies were in the palm of my hand.

"Furies. That'll be tough." Dumbledore said.

I sat down and waited till my turn. I was last. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric already went. It was Harry's turn right now. I could hear the silence in the crowd, the dragon bloodthirsty. Harry eventually came out, but he was very dirty.

"Your turn percy." Harry said taking deep breaths.

I got up and went to the exit of the tent.

"Wait!" Harry said, "Won't you need a wand, to protect yourself?"

"Nope. I got all the weapons I need." I replied.

I walked out of the tent and put both my hands up. I showed that I had no wand. Then, I took out my pen, which didn't turn into a sword yet. I held up the pen, to prove I only had it. The crowd laughed. Then, I uncapped it. Everyone gasped as I revealed riptide's true form.

"Perseus Jackson...how...wonderful to see you again..." A raspy voice said.

I recognized the voice as the one of the fury's voices.

I saw it and ran to it. I sliced it in half before it could run (or fly, whatever) away. One down, two to go.

"Master has given permission for us to kill. We will kill you son of Poseidon." one of the furies said.

The crowd was dead silent.

"I'ld like to see you try." I said, giving the next fury my wolf stare.

Wait, there was only one. Then, something swooped from the sky, grabbed my sword, and gave me a huge cut on my old Achilles spot. Thank the gods I no longer had my Achilles curse. I slowly breathed in and out. They had my sword, and it wasn't far enough for it to be returned. One started to fly right towards me. I summoned a LOT of water. Water gave flying from everywhere, getting the two furies and the crowd wet. But mostly the furies. I reached for my pocket and (thank Zeus) riptide was there. While the furies weren't paying attention I slashed my sword through them, killing them. Everyone was wet besides me. Questions would be brought up now. And my jacket was ripped, and (holy hades) you could see my camp Jupiter tattoo. I was covered in yellow dust and blood. My jacket was completely covered in blood. I grabbed the golden egg.

"Thank you for your time." I said exiting.

From the tent, I ran to the closest water source.

"Percy! Wait! We need to talk!" Heromine yelled running behind me, along with Harry and Ron.

But before they caught up with me, I jumped into a lake. My cut slowly healed, and I listened to a voice (that was probably a fish or something) in my head.

_What are you doing down here? _

_Healing. Don't you know I'm a son of Poseidon? You might want to steer clear._

_Whatever you say, just tell Dumbledore the giant squid is hungry. _

_Sure__. _

I focused and started to meditate. I looked at my cut. It was a completely visible scar, but it wasn't that bad. I swam to the surface. I jumped on the land.

"Percy!" Heromine said, running towards me.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." Heromine said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"What the bloody h*ll is that on your arm?" Ron said.

"Tattoo. I didn't want it, trust me." I said.

"Really, you should get to the infirm- How are you healed? What did you do?" Heromine said.

"Secret." I said, scratching my head.

"How did you do that?" Harry said.

"Do what?" I said.

"Make all that water appear out of no where! How did you do that?" Harry said.

Oh gods. How could I explain this?

**Trivia Question:**

**What's two things that were wrong about the Percy Jackson movie compared to the book?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for short chapters. I have a habit for cliff hangers as well. I made a mistake in the beginning. They just defeated Gaea, not Kronos. **

**To guest- percy left his necklace at camp. Percy's tattoo is where Jason's is. And percy doesn't have his probatio tablet. Hope that answered your questions.**

**Percy**

"Well?" Harry said as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"I told you, I have a gift with water." I said.

"Come on mate, tell us the truth." Ron said.

"That is the truth, I'm telling you!" I said angrily.

Harry, Ron, Heromine, and I walked into the gryffindor common room. Cheers and applauses came from everyone, and I ignored it. I walked to my dorm immediately, and sat on my bed. I got the stupid egg, now what was I supposed to do? I heard people partying for Harry getting past the first task, they didn't care about me. I was alone in my dorm. Light shown through the window. A light bulb popped in my head.

I brought a little water by the window, creating a rainbow. I took out a golden drachma. I threw it into the rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase." I said, praying no one would come in.

I saw a girl in the rainbow. Blonde hair, (with one gray streak) gray eyes, and a beautiful smile across her face. That's my girl.

"Percy!" She said happily.

"Hey wise girl."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although I just fought three furies."

"You had to fight three furies? I knew that Hogwarts wasn't a safe place for people like us!"

"I was supposed to fight them. And I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"There's this...uh...dance that's going to be held here and I was wondering...if you wanted to come with me?"

"I would love to!"

"Dumbledore gave Chiron permission for you to come, and Nico will be shadow traveling you here. Bring something nice to wear, and bring me extra clothes. Nico was wrong, I'm gonna be here for a year! Not a week or so!"

"Okay."

"So..."

"..."

I heard someone coming towards the door.

"Got to go Wise girl! Love you!"

"Love you Seaweed Brain!"

I swished my arm through the rainbow and sat on my bed. Harry walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" Harry said.

"Girlfriend." I said.

"How?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have my ways." I responded.

"So, who are you going to the Yule ball with?" I asked.

"Dunno. You?" Harry said blankly.

"My girlfriend. Duh!" I said.

"Harry! Come on! Get down here!" A voice said.

"Bye percy." Harry said, leaving the dorm and going back to the party. I sat there on my bed, bored out of my mind. Then I heard a voice from the common room.

It said,

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

What did that mean? Then Ron came running in.

"Do NOT open your egg. You'll regret it." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said, mystified.

"Didn't you just hear that horrible sound? That was Harry's egg." Ron said.

"I heard a beautiful song, actually. I didn't hear any horrible noise." I said confused.

Ron looked just as confused as me, but went back to the party.

This was odd. Everyone heard a deaf defying noise, while I heard a beautiful voice singing. As I closed my eyes to go to sleep, little did I know that my sleep would would be the most unpleasant of all.

**Trivia question: How many camp beads does Annabeth have?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I saw a man who didn't look like a man at all. His skin was whiter than milk, his eyes were snake-like, his teeth were separated, and his nose...well, it didn't look like he had one at first. But he has slits where his nose should be. Gross. This guy looked uglier than the drakon I fought a couple years ago. If the Aphrodite cabin saw this dude they would scream in terror. Anyways, this guy was super angry. His [ugly] face was filled with rage. But he seemed to keep it in.

Then, I saw harry. He was tied I guess, to a statue. I saw one of the other competitors in the tournament. I think his name was Cedric. Well, he looked...I guess...dead, not at all alive. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw the ugly guy walking towards Harry slowly, with an evil grin on his face.

My eyes flashed open, and then did I realize that my nightmare would come true.

**TIME LAPSE TO YULE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE A PERCABETH HATER.**

I wasn't in the most _formal_ thing for the ball, but I was okay. The other schools wore something related to school. Okay, I am NOT wearing a toga or something stupid related to the gods. All I'm wearing is a suit (i know, suits are formal, but to this world they aren't.) but my tie was sea-green.

I was nervous and excited about Annabeth coming. I looked stupid leaning against the castle wall doing nothing. I saw a ton of boys with their date, looking all like, 'Hey, isn't he a competitor? Lucky, he doesn't need to have a date but we need to!' Then their girls were more like, 'Percy doesn't have a date? And I got stuck with you!?'

I was getting restless and hoped that I told Annabeth the correct date and time.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

I turned around to see Annabeth in a beautiful dark green sleeveless dress that showed off her long blonde hair and her slim athletic figure. She also had a string of gray pearls around her neck that matched her eyes.

"Miss me?" Annabeth said, pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah, you look...amazing. What happened? Did the children of Aphrodite hear about you coming to the Yule ball?" I said with a smile.

"Yup. I've never seen piper act so Aphrodite-like before. She and her siblings would've done so much more, but Nico pulled me out thankfully." Annabeth said.

Then Professor McGonagoll said, "All competitors over here! You will be the first to dance!"

"I'm not the best dancer, Annabeth." I said.

"I know, Seaweed Brain. Don't you remember your third year at camp? When we met Nico and his sister? We danced, and you stepped on my foot, twice." Annabeth said.

"I'm not as bad. We've had lessons." I said.

"Lessons? In school you don't even go to?" Annabeth said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I had to go to those. They weren't the best. " I said.

"Shhh! The music is about to begin!" Professor McGonagoll whispered.

Annabeth and I moved behind Harry and his date. Fleur and her date walked down the stairs first. Cedric and Cho followed. Then Viktor and Hermione. Then Harry and his date. I heard gasps when they saw me and Annabeth. [Mainly the two reasons: did Percy find a girl like that? And 2. Where is that girl from? I've seen that girl before! In my dreams!] Annabeth and I danced. This time Annabeth stepped on my foot.

"Payback." she said with a smile.

I chuckled and continued to dance. I was in a different world, because the whole time I was looking into Annabeth's gorgeous gray eyes.

"Ow Percy! You stepped on my foot!" Annabeth said.

I was forced out of my daze and apologized to Annabeth.

She just smiled happily and said, "Seaweed Brain."

After that, I don't know what happened. Most of it was Aphrodite probably. Annabeth and I locked eye contact, and moved forward. Before I knew it, we were kissing. Or as the British would put it, snogging. I heard Ooooohhhs and whistling from the crowd. I knew we had center attention. Annabeth leaned back and I was holding her back and head with my hand while we continued to kiss. When we stopped kissing I told Annabeth one thing. "I love you."

**Okay PLEASE don't kill me for making this chapter so incredibly short. That's why I updated TWO chapters instead of ONE. **

**Oh yeah! Trivia Question!**

**In the Mark of Athena, how does Frank get out of the Chinese hand-cuffs? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy **

The rest of the ball went smoothly. I had a lot of fun, and the best thing was, Annabeth was going to stay for the night. She told me she would help me with the rhyme for the second task.

* * *

I woke up early(around 8:00), because I didn't enjoy my peaceful sleep. I mean, demigods NEVER get any peaceful sleep. So it was hard to enjoy. I got out of bed and quietly got dressed. I went to the Common Room and saw Annabeth sitting on a couch in front of the fire place. I sat next to her.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Okay, I've been thinking about the rhyme. It's definitely a mermaid or something that's singing in the ocean. They took something you care about, you have an hour to look for it and take it away. But past an hour, they take it forever." Annabeth said.

"Um..."

"You're going to be looking around in a lake for something you care about. I'm almost positive it's a person. You have an hour, and if it pasts am hour, the person dies." Annabeth said.

"That seems simple enough." I said.

"Of course it's simple...for you!" Annabeth replied rolling her eyes.

"Not my fault he's my father!" I said, though one thing still bothered me. If they took a person I care about, why didn't they take Annabeth yet? I mean The Second Task was TODAY, what were they waiting for?

* * *

It had been 1:00 and Annabeth and I hadn't kissed once. Surprising huh?

Professor McGonagoll entered the Common Room. "Ms. Chase, your transportation is here." she said.

Annabeth got up from the couch. "I'll IM you. Love you Seaweed Brain." she said.

"Love you too Wise Girl."

Professor McGonagoll accompanied Annabeth and they left the common room.

Harry sat down on the couch.

"You ready for the Second Task?" Harry asked me.

"Totally. I'm almost positive on the strategy I'll be using. Hey, where's Hermione and Ron?"

"In McGonagoll's office. She wanted to see them." Harry said.

"Oh." I said.

Well this was awkward...

* * *

I walked by myself to the boats to get to the..uh...platform in the middle of the lake. I sat by myself, and I got very annoyed when millions of fish surrounded the boat and said, _Master._ People were staring at me, then the boat, then the fish around it. I looked down at my lap and got out of the boat when I was there. I stood on the board we were to jump off of, and the cannon sounded.

I jumped off and dove into the lake. I willed myself to stay dry, and went searching. Wait a sec-I sensed a demigod, one that was emitting a powerful aura. Annabeth.

I swam at full speed, past many things that would stop people. But those things knew better than to mess with me. I saw five bodies tied to seaweed floating helplessly. Then I saw Annabeth. I rushed to her and the merpeople that were there just stared. I cut the brittle seaweed with riptide and willed Annabeth dry along with me. I saw faster than before to get to the surface. I swam straight towards the surface and Annabeth took a huge breath.

"Percy" she said, hugging me.

I helped her up to the Platform, and people were shocked that we were dry, AND that it only took me 4.5 seconds.

* * *

In the end, I came in first (DUH!), Cedric got second, Harry got third (though I wasn't sure I saw him), Viktor got fourth, and Fleur got fifth. I looked around the Platform, Harry STILL wasn't here. Time to check the lake. I ran and jumped into the lake. My senses were tingling. Then, I swam over some frantically moving plants. I looked back at the plants. Harry was trapped in them, and he looked like he was about to drown. I took out riptide and sliced those plants apart. I grabbed Harry and swam to the surface. Harry gasped as soon as we touched air. He was certainly very shaky at the moment. Hermione and Ron ran to him and dragged him away and I walked next to Annabeth.

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?" I said.

"Saving me. Though it wasn't urgent saving, like it was super hard, more like practice. And just so you know, I won't be leaving. I will be staying to watch you compete. And Dumbledore says I may practice training with you. I'm also going to be observing some of the classes they have here. I'm particularly interesting in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Annabeth said with a smile. I put my arm around her. How could this day get any better?

* * *

**I know, again, sucky ending. I didn't know where else to end the chapter! Because I need everything else in the next chapter. I won't be having a Trivia Question for this chapter, just a simple opinion question.**

_**Who do you think will win the tournament? Percy or Harry? (Because we all know what happens in the end, and there may or may not be slight changes)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa! More than 2,000 words?**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers! (And P.S., who ever reviewed first in the chapters will get recognition at the end of the story!)**

**~TL4L**

**Annabeth**

Okay, let's get one thing straight- I _love_ the architecture in the castle. I was enjoying the castle a lot, especially during the ball. What I found unpleasant was being knocked out and put in the bottom of a lake for a stupid tournament. I should've known. Anyways, you don't want to here me ramble about pros and cons of my experience here.

* * *

I was walking to...dungeons I guess you could say, for the observing in Potions. I was excited because in this case I was allowed to 'brew' a potion with the class! One of Percy's friends, Hermione, said she would help me with reading (I told her I had dyslexia), the way to the actual classroom, and knowing what ingredients what. I had been given a potions book as well, to be returned after the class is over.

We arrived to the classroom. Hermione said that she always had an extra cauldron, and let me borrow it. Hermione stationed herself in front of her cauldrons and motioned me to follow. I stood next to her, my cauldron in front of me. Then a man with black robes on and stringy black hair walked in. Did I know him? I felt like I did.

"Class," he said "Today we will be making a sleeping potion on page 82 in your textbooks. Begin."

Wait a sec- I DID know this guy!

"Snape!" I said.

He turned to see me aggravated; my gray eyes filled with anger.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that Camp for those people like you?" Snape said with disgust.

That was the last straw. "How dare you say something like that about my home!"

"Like I said before class, begin." Snape said, completely ignoring me.

I huffed and started to brew my potion.

"What does that say?" I asked Hermione.

"Add dragon's blood to the potion. Mix slowly until the potion is a greenish color."

I poured a bottle of dragon's blood into the cauldron. I mixed it slowly and it turned red, then orange, then yellow, the green.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Nope. You're done." Hermione replied.

"No talking in class Granger." Snape said, "Weasley, is it possible that someone who isn't even our kind can make a better potion than you?"

"I have a name, and you know it." I said. Snape was really getting on my nerves.

"Who's done?" Snape said, ignoring me AGAIN.

"You know what? I'm just going to excuse myself, because this class is stupider than it sounds. And I'd stay away from owls if I were you, Snape."

I walked to the door of the classroom and left.

_Mother,_ I prayed to her, _Please make sure Snape gets what he deserves._

I was happy with myself. Then I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hoped it would be better than Potions.

* * *

Hermione and I walked to DADA. Another competitor in the tournament (and one of Percy's friends), Harry, was going to be in this class with us. When we walked in the classroom I saw a man with one normal eyeball, and one big, blue, scary eyeball. A chill went down my back and I sat down next to Hermione. We both took out our textbooks, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection._

My mother's voice ringed in my head. _You will regret staying._

I thought about that comment. _What could go wrong besides seeing Snape again?_

Before I could think about the statement any longer, the teacher spoke up. "You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

What?We won't need books? Hermione and I both hesitated as we put our books away, though Ron looked excited.

The teacher took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical swiveled around, fixing upon every student as he or she answered.

"Now I believe we have a student who's here to observe? Chase, Annabeth?" he called.

"Right here." I said raising my hand.

"My name's Professor Moody." Both of his eyes stared at me, the magical one looking up and down my body, which really creeped me out.

"Right then," he said, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures-you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"So you're behind-very behind- on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "You're father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...One year, then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So-straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark Curses look like until you're in sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

A girl with curly, dirty blonde hair jumped and blushed. By the looks of it she had been showing another girl her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on 'Miss Brown'.

"Er," Ron said tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father _would_ know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling inside of it. My face went paler than Nico. Paler than the palest ghost in the Underworld. I suddenly backed my chair as far as I could-as far away from the desk, which had the jar on it. I was practically up against the wall at the back of the room. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I gulped and when Hermione motioned for me to come back to the front where I used to sit, I shook my head negatively. My palms got sweaty.

**Harry**

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. Annabeth covered her eyes all the way in the back of the room. She was worse than Ron! Moody then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing-everyone except Moody and Annabeth. She still looked horrified, if not, more. Like she's seen someone experience this kind of behavior-but worse.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," Moody said quietly as he the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. " I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder, while Annabeth squealed in horror. But one thing I noticed was that it seemed like a single tear had ran down her cheek after what Moody said about the bad things he could make it do- before he mentioned the spider and the throats.

" Miss Chase," Moody asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, "It's just that, in magical world I come from, there are creatures and sometimes people who can control you, with out a wand."

"How, may I ask?" Moody said, quite interested in what she had said.

"Eidolons, for instance, they're like spirits. They let themselves inside of you with out you knowing, and take over. They can make you do whatever they want you to. It's like watching yourself doing things you don't want to do. Then, a child of Aphrodite could charmspeak you, like my friend Piper. She can simply just talk you into doing anything. She actually charmspeaked eidolons out of Percy and two other boy's bodies. The eidolons took over this one boy's body again, his name was Leo, and they made Leo commit suicide.(**I'm sorry! Like Rick Riordan had once said, _"No fiction book can be real unless a true hero dies."_ Again, very sorry! I know it goes AGAINST my username!)** It was tragic." Annabeth said.

"Well, sorry for your loss." Moody said with absolutely no emotion in his tone.

Moody cleared his throat and continued.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and I knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better to avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to my slight surprise, so did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one-the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio!" _

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. There was a loud thump from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see what it was. I saw Annabeth's chair was no longer occupied, for Annabeth had fallen unconscious, probably at the sight of the spider. Ron had simply pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

"Finnigan," Moody said, "Get Madam Pomfrey after this."

Moody raised his wand again, pointed at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio!"_

At once, the spider's legs bent upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but I was sure if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently-

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

I looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and I, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio,"_ Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back in the jar.

"Pain," Moody said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews and knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too.

"Right... Finnigan you go, anyone know any other curses?"

I looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, I guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for thee third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ Hermione whispered.

**Third Person p.o.v.**

Several people looked uneasily around her, including Ron.

"Ah,"said Moody, another slight smile twisting on his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worse. _Avada Kedavra_...the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air-instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded towards him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk and onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into his own. He could feel everyone looking around at him too. Harry was grateful when Madam Pomfrey walked in with Seamus Finnigan to get Annabeth.

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey said.

She quickly levitated Annabeth out of the room, and Moody continued with the lesson.

**Sorry for the sucky ending! And now the apologies:Sorry I..**

**-didn't update in a while**

**-gave Annabeth a little ooc-ness**

**-and made Annabeth seem more freaked out about spiders than**

**she already is.**

**Please review! Trust me, the more reviews I get the quicker I update!**

**TRIVIA:**

**Who were 'The Maurderers' and what were their real and code names?**


	8. VOTING TO END TONIGHT!

**VOTING ON THE FUTURE OF THE STORY ON MY POLL WILL ****_END_**** TONIGHT INSTEAD OF TOMORROW! PLEASE CHOOSE WISELY!**


End file.
